THE UNDEAD
This article is about the volume, for the chapter see The Undead (chapter) | releaseUS = June 6, 2006 | isbnUS = 1-4215-0611-4 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 108. Time For Scare 109. 花を踏まぬ虎のようにEnglish translation: Like a Tiger That Does Not Tread on Flowers (Japanese romaji: Hana o fumanu tora no yō ni) 110. Dark Side of Universe 111. Black & White 112. The Undead 2 Rise&Craze 113. The Undead 3 Frantica 114. 崩れゆく世界のすべてについてEnglish translation: All About the Crumbling World (Japanese romaji: Kuzureyuku sekai no subete ni tsuite) 115. Remnant | chapterEn = 108. A Time to Scare 109. Like a Tiger Trying Not to Crush the Flowers 110. The Dark Side of the Universe 111. Black & White 112. The Undead 2 (Rise & Rage) 113. The Undead 3 (Closing Frantica) 114. Everything Relating to the Crumbling World 115. Remnant | cover = Kenpachi Zaraki | image2 = | caption2 = }} The Undead is the thirteenth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Chad has stormed his way into the heart of the Soul Society, the Seireitei, only to meet his match in the devastatingly efficient Captain Kyōraku. Meanwhile, Ichigo struggles in his battle against Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of the 11th Division. Although Ichigo succeeds in drawing blood, the secret of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō may be his undoing. Before Ichigo realizes it, Kenpachi's blade has pierced his heart! Bleach All Stars Chapters 108. Time For Scare Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nanao Ise # Yasutora Sado # Shunsui Kyōraku # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 38: Desperation! The Broken Zangetsu 109. 花を踏まぬ虎のように Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Retsu Unohana # Isane Kotetsu # Shūhei Hisagi # Tetsuzaemon Iba Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 38: Desperation! The Broken Zangetsu 110. Dark Side of Universe Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Zangetsu # Hollow Ichigo Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 38: Desperation! The Broken Zangetsu * Episode 39: The Immortal Man 111. Black & White Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zangetsu # Hollow Ichigo # Kenpachi Zaraki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 39: The Immortal Man 112. The Undead 2 Rise&Craze Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Hollow Ichigo # Zangetsu # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 39: The Immortal Man 113. The Undead 3 Frantica Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yachiru Kusajishi # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zangetsu Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 39: The Immortal Man 114. 崩れゆく世界のすべてについて Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 40: The Shinigami whom Ganju Met 115. Remnant Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Byakuya Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 40: The Shinigami whom Ganju Met References Navigation 13